A Series of Kurt&Sebastian Prompts
by RainInLondon
Summary: Kurt&Sebastian Prompts...so...yeah. Kurt and Sebastian. Basically that. It can range from fluff to angst to horror to tragedy to whatnot. Please prompt and request! My goal: more than one hundred chapters. So yeah. Tough, but hey. I like kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this is a series of one-shots focusing on Kurtbastian. So, my goal is to reach 100+ chapters. Yeah, big goal (*wince*) but, I got a bit bored with Of Princesses and Meerkats (I have like writers block. I don't even know, with a request and all, but I can't put it to words! Maybe this will help.) and I thought, what the heck? Just do this. I do prompts (*glares at you*) so request. A lot. Please. :D**

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No."

"Yes."

"Bas, you know how much he hates me and-"

"Blaine's a stuck-up jerk. You're going to a Warblers party because you are a Warbler, Kurt. Don't let Blaine ruin your fun."

"Oh Bas…"

"It's not his fault you left him for someone awesome like me."

"And here I was thinking you were actually thinking about someone else besides yourself."

"You should know better, Kurtie."

"Don't you _dare_ Sebastian Smythe!"

"Aw…you let Jeff call you that."

"Because it's _Jeff,_ Sebastian."

"…good point."

"I always have good points."

" _Cough_ fuckno _cough._ "

"What was that?"

"Nothing babe."

"That's what I thought. Now, if we're all going to the Warblers party, you better help me pick out an outfit."

"Kuuuuuurt. That's gonna take _hours._ "

"Good thing the party starts at six, isn't it?"

"Ugh."

"Bas."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll pick something sexy, don't worry. Wouldn't want to make _Blaine_ jealous, wouldn't we?"

"Bas. I thought we discussed this. No blatant displays of possessiveness."

"Kuuuuurt."

"Sebastian."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. It's not like I care or anything. Let's just hurry up and pick an outfit."

-Kurt&Sebastian-

"That went well."

"Shut up, Smythe."

"Aw. Come on Kurt. I'd say that went really well, wouldn't you?"

"Listen, I am _this_ close to-"

"Tsk tsk. I thought you were the pacifist in this relationship? Anyway, _did you see Blaine's face?_ Fucking hilarious. I thought he had diarrhea or something. It was amazing and-"

"Sebastian."

"-Jeff just went over and demanded to play Seven Minutes In Heaven, and Blaine was like trying to rig the game so he'd end up with you, _which made me fucking pissed,_ but for some reason, it ended with me and you and it was like we were _made to be_ and-"

"Sebastian."

"-Nick was making out with Jeff on the couch and Wes was singing this super sob song and we all cried and Santana crashed the party with the rest of Nude Erections and we were all like, _not cool,_ and Finn kept saying _dude_ and I kept saying _stop_ and then Blaine decided to try and make you jealous by making out with the girls, but he ended up getting beat up by Mike, Finn, Sam, and Santana, and Brittany was all like, _you're not a dolphin anymore, you're a fish_ and I just cracked up because _what the hell?_ That didn't make sense and then Bear Cub crashed in and screamed that he loved you and I wanted to punch him but then I realized he was drunk and then we ended up hanging out and then he gave me those sugar cubes, like tons of it, and we were all like, _gimme me,_ but then I ended up stealing most of it, and it was awesome and-"

" _Sebastian._ "

"Kurt? My love? My beloved? Light of my life? My soon-to-be? My beautiful boyfriend?"

"How many sugar cubes have you had?"

"Like, one."

"…"

"Okay, two."

"…"

"Seriously? You're giving me your poker face? That's not gonna work, cause I am a master at keeping my secrets. You should know Kurt, I never let you in on the important stuff. Ha, kidding, but still. I'm a _master_ at keeping _secrets._ I'm practically Nick Fury. In the living flesh."

"…"

"Okay, okay I ate the whole batch! I'm sorry, don't give me that look!"

"We're going home."

"Yes, sir."

"You will calm down."

"Can't. Ate too many sugar. Sugarsugarsugar. Whew! Hey, do you know what game I like? Sugar sugar. It's so cute and fun and-"

" _Bas._ "

"Right. Getting in the car now."

"…"

"Okay."

"…"

"Kurt, do you think you can teach me that poker face? Cause I wanna be all ninja like you and be like, _obey me for I am your master,_ and then, maybe I can be like Yoda! I'll be like, _the force is with you, because I have this awesome poker face._ Maybe the government will need me because of my face, and then I'll be like, _make me president first,_ and then they'll obey, because this face is awesome. Hey Kurt? Kurtkurtkurt? Kurtie? Kurt, babe, are we there yet? Are we there yet? Arewethereyet?Arewethereyetarewethereyetarewethereyet?"

" _I knew that party was a bad idea._ "

 **Author's Note: Poor Kurt. Anyway, I wrote this in the spur of the moment. Ha. Lol. So, what do you think? Next chapter, I'm doing prompts. Meaning, there won't be a next chapter without prompts (*coughs*get some ideas people. Cause I'm out of them and all and I'm relying on you :D kidding, but still, please do promts!). Also, Sebastian with sugar? That's me with sugar (*laughs sheepishly*). Anyway, please! Ideas! Like, seriously. Anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I got reviews! And prompts. So, that's like, doubly awesome. Yeah. Okay, here's the next chapter! I'll do like two chapters because of the two prompts, so here's the first one.**

"Relax Seb," Jeff said, placing a gentle hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian flinched at the contact and stood up, foot tapping impatiently. "I am relaxed," he scoffed, but his pallid skin and dark circles under his eyes proved otherwise.

Nick ignored Sebastian's comment and tugged him closer to where he and Jeff were sitting. "It's okay Sebby," he soothed. "Just let it out. Let it all out."

Sebastian's eyes widened in panic as Nick and Jeff pulled him into a tight and hug and started singing 'Kumbaya'. "Guys," he said, squirming and starting to panic just a bit.

"It's okay buddy," whispered Jeff, sniffling as Nick kept singing. "It's okay. We got you. We're one big happy family here. It's okay."

"Fucking…fucking hell! Guys! Stares! We're attracting stares, not cool, and what? Huh? Sorry you gotta speak just a little bit louder. What? These guys? No, I don't know who they are. Ha. What a ridiculous question. They are so not my Warbler friends who go to Dalton Academy with me and trade our lunches. No way." Sebastian was nodding emphatically with every word. The lady who asked the question looked unconvinced.

"It's okay man. It's okay," breathed Nick disturbingly into his ear. Sebastian smacked him away just as Kurt's doctor came in-Sebastian memorized who Kurt was with, just to make sure of his safety: dark hair, blue eyes, weird funky glasses, bit of an acne problem here and there, tall, lanky, hunched back, with a five foot ten frame and a slight limp. His name was Herbert Gertrude Johnson, and he was born in 1978, so no. He's not obsessed-tapping his foot.

"Mr. Smythe?" he asked.

"Right here, sir," Sebastian said, all humor fading away.

"Your boyfriend was suffering from a mild bout of pneumonia. He's fine now, and-"

"Can I see him?" asked Sebastian excitedly.

"Well. The thing is," the Dr. Johnson began.

"I. Want. To. See. Him."

Nick winced as Jeff leaned in and whispered, "You best let him in. He's gonna throw a full out tantrum if you don't."

Indeed, Sebastian's face was already an odd, purplish hue and he was biting his trembling lower lip. "I WANNA SEE HIM BECAUSE I _WUV_ HIM! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEE HIM?!" Sebastian let a stray tear slip from his eye. All eyes in the waiting room turned to glare at the poor doctor.

"Uh," said Dr. Johnson.

"THIS BAD MAN IS NOT LETTING ME SEE THE WUV OF MY LIFE!" wailed Sebastian.

"Oh shit," groaned Nick. "I'm actually sorta embarrassed now. I didn't think I could _feel_ that emotion because of all the times I spent with Jeff. I thought it'd numbed down."

Jeff, too, was covering his face. "Sebastian," he whispered, "If you stop, Nicky and I will sing Kumbaya to you again!" For some odd reason that Jeff and Nick could not comprehend, Sebastian wailed harder and louder.

"Right!" said Dr. Johnson, right in the middle of Sebastian's tantrum. "Right this way sir! Follow me." The poor doctor felt the need to get out of the tension filled room.

Sniffling, Sebastian followed Dr. Johnson to Kurt's room. He opened the door and lo and behold! Kurt. "Kurtie!" Sebastian cried.

Kurt's eyes rolled to him. He was a bit pale and delicate looking, but other than that, fine. "Bas," he greeted, "did you do the tantrum thing again?" Kurt's eyebrow had slowly inched up to the Look of Oncoming Death. Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff shrunk back while the doctor muttered something about diagnostics and racing off.

"No, of course not!" squeaked Sebastian. "No way! I-"

"Sebastian Smythe!" interrupted Kurt. "I thought I told you better than to-" A round of harsh, guttural coughing cut in, and Kurt doubled over, body racking with each, painful cough.

A new light of determination entered Sebastian's eyes.

"Kurt, baby," said Sebastian, softly now. He strode across the room and knelt beside Kurt, gently lifting a cup to pour into his boyfriend's mouth. "Better?" he asked quietly as Kurt finished.

"Yeah," said Kurt, spluttering just a bit.

"Kurt," said Sebastian sternly. He cradled Kurt's cheek with a hand. "Next time you get sick, you tell Bas Bas, so Bas Bas can tell the good doctor. Okay? You understand?"

Kurt squinted. "I would've been touched if you hadn't used that baby voice you put on when talking to toddlers."

Sebastian laughed. "Silly Kurt!" he said, patting Kurt's head forcefully.

"Ow," Kurt said.

"You take nappy time, kay kay?" Sebastian asked gently.

"Is he like this often?" Kurt asked to Jeff and Nick. "I mean, for all the time I've dated him, this has _never_ happened."

Nick and Jeff shared a secret smile. "He can't function properly without you," Jeff finally explained.

"It's like you're his other half, so he feels the need to protect you, like a mother would to her baby," added Nick.

"Kurtie go to sleep now," ordered Sebastian, tucking the blanket to Kurt's chin. "Kurtie take nice nap. Bas bas will stay here."

"Uh," said Kurt. He was freaked out, to say the least, and a bit touched by Nick and Jeff's clarification on Sebastian's off behavior.

"Nighty night, Kurtie," cooed Sebastien. He turned to Nick and Jeff and snapped his fingers. "Music boys," he said in his normal voice. "Make my darling baby sleep." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian quickly smothered him with a tight hug.

"Kumbaya, my Lord," sang Nick.

"Kumbayaaaaaa," sang Jeff.

Strangely enough, between Sebastian's tight embrace and Niff's horrid song choice, Kurt felt safe enough to sleep, with one thought running through his mind: _I love these guys._

 **A/N: I KNOW IT'S AWFUL BUT HEY I AM SO TIRED DOING SO MANY ESSAYS SO WHEN I HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF FREE TIME I DO THIS SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**


End file.
